The Misty Forest
by RizuYuuki
Summary: Ketika aku mencari adikku i hutan karena tersasar, aku malah tak menemukannya, yang kulihat hanyalah kabut-kabut tebal dan dingin... Kemanakah adik kembarku, Len? Len... Rin & Len Kagamine story, one-shot Rizu's style. N.B: Kalau genre salah tag, mohon diberitahu, terima kasih ( )


_Dedicated for event on __**AMaCI**__ (__**Anime & Manga Club ~Indonesia~)**_

_A special fanfiction created for event at AMaCI, and as entertainment for AMaCI member & readers__._

_A __**Vocaloid **__fanfiction._

—

_Story Illustration by __**Rizu Hatsune Synthesizer**__,_

_**The Misty Forest**_

—

**THIS STORY HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE REAL VOCALOID & UTAULOID!**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

—

**WARNING! Alur cerita berkhayal tingkat tinggi; kacau; gaje dan serius; abal; masih newbie (jangan tertipu!); tokoh seenaknya; miss typo; tidak masuk akal!**

**Dimohon untuk mengenakan kacamata rangkap berwarna hitam agar Anda sekalian yang membaca FanFict ini tidak terluka di bagian mata, karena mengandung sedikit unsur tidak sehat, mungkin... Pokoknya jaga-jaga aja!**

—

**DISCLAIMER **- _all __**VOCALOID **__and __**UTAULOID **__belongs to their respectful owners!_

_Jangan coba-coba merubah isi dokumen ini!_

_Ini bukanlah karya imajinasi para pembaca, ini adalah imajinasi sang Author sendiri!_

—

_**The Misty Forest**_

.

.

_**Summary**__: Saat itu aku tengah berjalan di hutan sembari mencari adik kembarku, Len. Aku mencari dan mencarinya hingga petang, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ketika aku hendak menyerah mencari dan kembali ke gubuk tempat dimana kami tinggal, kusadari bahwa aku tersesat di dalam hutan ini, yang berkabut sangat tebal, gelap, dan dingin, dan juga yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimasuki apapun alasannya. Kemudian akupun beristirahat didekat sebuah pohon yang rindang dan cukup besar batangnya. Lalu aku melihat sebuah bayangan sekicap mata. Kupikir itu hanyalah imajinasiku saja, tetapi…_

—

_OP Song: __Kagamine Rin & Len __–__ Trick & Treat_

—

Saat itu aku tengah terduduk diam, tepatnya di teras rumahku. Yah, aku memang tidak terlalu banyak kerjaan sih, tetapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku tiap harinya. Aku tinggal bersama adik laki-lakiku yang kembar. Kembarnya ya tentu saja denganku! Hanya saja, ia lebih dapat diandalkan dalam hampir segala hal yang menggunakan fisik… Sedangkan diriku ini, sebaliknya… Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan selain bangun, makan, main, dan tidur. Lalu kegiatan itu kuulangi terus sehari-hari. Tentu saja aku mandi! Mana mungkin aku tidak melakukannya!

Oh… Ada yang datang…

''Nee-chan! Aku pulang,'' Suara itu…. Itu Len… Adikku satu-satunya, Len Kagamine.

''Cepat sekali belanjanya, Len,'' ucapku sambil melongo menatap Len yang kelihatannya senang.

''Iya, karena hari ini tidak banyak yang membeli bahan makanan di desa, jadi lebih mudah untuk membelinya dengan cepat, murah-murah pula,'' jelasnya padaku.

''Heee… Tumben sekali ya…'' sahutku dengan santai.

''Oh, Len! Ayo kita bermain ke hutan! Kita piknik disana!'' saranku dengan secepat kilat. Yah, mendadak terfikirkan olehku untuk pergi piknik bersama Len.

''Haaah? Piknik? Bukankah minggu kemarin kita melakukannya juga?'' balas Len sambil menurunkan sebelah alis matanya. Kemudian akupun mencubit pipi Len dengan iseng.

''Ayolaah~ Lagipula, kita kan hanya tinggal berdua saja, mau bagaimana lagi~ Dan juga, aku tak punya teman bermain selain kau dan hewan-hewan yang tinggal di hutan~'' sahutku pada Len dengan nada naik turun super gaje sampai cetar-cetar membahana badai topan banjir hingga tumpeh tumpeh.

"Baiklah, tetapi ini untuk terakhir kalinya Onee-chan minta piknik pada minggu ini,'' Len memberikan syarat padaku. Ah! Aku 'kan kakaknya! Kenapa aku diberi syarat?! Ah sudahlah…

"Okee! Sekarang, ayo bersiap-siap!" ujarku dengan girang, kemudian akupun pergi secepat kilat ke dalam rumah untuk membawa perlengkapan piknik.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, kami pun siap untuk berangkat piknik dalam hutan. Oh ya, saat orang tua kami masih hidup, mereka pernah menceriterakan tentang hutan yang selalu berkabut tanpa henti, entah itu pagi hari, siang, atau malam hari. Konon katanya, ada seorang gadis yang tinggal dalam hutan berkabut itu. Banyak orang dari dalam maupun luar desa mencari dan mencoba membuktikan legenda itu, hanya saja… Tidak pernah ada yang kembali hidup-hidup setelah orang-orang tersebut memasuki hutan berkabut itu. Sehingga hutan itu disebut _''The Misty Forest''_. Ada yang bilang kalau gadis dalam kabut itu hanyalah ilusinasi, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu nyata, tetapi hilang terbawa kabut, ada juga yang lain mengatakan kalau gadis itu adalah _demon_ yang tinggal di dalam hutan itu. Ah, cukup cerita dongengnya! Aku harus segera memanggil Len.

''Leeeen! Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan seluruh peralatannya?'' teriakku pada Len, karena aku masih berada dalam kamar tempatku tidur. Sedangkan Len berada di dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk piknik siang ini.

''Yaaa! Hidangan utama dan sampingan hampir selesai! Tolong Nee-chan untuk menyiapkan peralatan-peralatan lainnya juga!'' balas Len padaku. Dengan segera akupun pergi menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa Len tiap pergi piknik bersama. Yah, kami hanya tinggal berdua, jadi kamar kami ini sama, tidak usah repot-repot pergi sana-sini pindah ruangan.

Setelah Len dan seluruh perlengkapannya siap, kami pun pergi ke hutan dibelakang gubuk tempat kami tinggal. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, soalnya hutan lain masih belum dijajah oleh warga desa atau para ahli setempat, dan yang dipastikan aman hanyalah hutan dibelakang gubuk kami berdua. Dan juga, Len terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, ada apa ya? Aku terus berfikir seperti itu hingga kami tiba di tempat tujuan. Walau hutannya agak dalam, tetapi didalam hutan ini ada padang rumput yang sangaaaat luas! Ya, sangat luas bahkan kalau angin berhembus sangatlah terasa begitu menyegarkan! Dan, itu adalah tempat rahasia piknik kami dimana pemandangannya sangatlah indah!  
Pegunungan, semak-semak pohon-pohon hijau, dan langit biru cerah menghiasi padang rumput itu. Tempat yang tersimpan banyak kenangan…

''Kita sudah sampai, Rin-oneechan,'' sahut Len sembari mencari tempat dimana kami akan memulai makan siang, eh piknik maksudnya! Tapi, tetap saja Len terlihat begitu tidak bersemangat…

''Leeen! Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu? Kok lemas sih?'' tanyaku pada Len sembari mengangkat sebelah alisku. Tentu saja Len agak kaget karena pertanyaanku, tetapi ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ya… Tidak memandang wajahku…

''Ah sudahlah, yang penting kita sudah disini, ayo kita makan makanan yang sudah kau buat, Len~'' sambungku dengan girang, saking girangnya sampai loncat-loncat pakai jetpack hingga menyentuh planet pl*t*.

Ketika kami makan, kami mendapat tamu yang tak diundang, yaitu hewan-hewan yang tinggal di sekitar daerah hutan ini. Walaupun begitu, kami tidak tinggla diam saja, kami bahkan mengajak para hewan tersebut makan bersama kami. Ya, kami memang terkenal akrab dengan hewan-hewan ini.

Ketika itu kami sangatlah senang, sembari bermain-main di padang rumput itu bersama hewan-hewan lain, terutama dengan Len… Hingga kejadian itu datang menghampiri kami seperti maut yang menyelinap ke tengah-tengah kami… Aku yang tengah berlari-lari dengan seekor rusa berhenti seketika.

''Ara? Kenapa langit mendadak gelap ya, Len?'' tanyaku pada Len dengan penasaran.

''… Entahlah… Nee-chan! Ayo kita pulang! Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang cuaca seperti ini…'' balas Len dengan khawatir. Karena terlihat akan turun hujan, akupun menyetujui saran Len, kemudian membereskan peralatan piknik kami dan pergi kembali menuju gubuk tempat tinggal kami.

Kami pun berlari meninggalkan padang rumput, dan hewan-hewan hutan tersebut. Ketika aku tengah berlari bersama Len, sekilas aku melihat ke belakangnku dan melihat bahwa hewan-hewan tersebut berlarian seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada bahaya yang mengincar mereka, dan juga mengincar kami. Lalu, akupun menghiraukan pandangan dibelakangku itu dan melihat ke depan, ke arahku berlari. Tetapi, ketika aku ingin melihat Len, secara mendadak banyak kabut-kabut putih, tebal, dan dingin menyelimuti tempatku berlari. Akupun berhenti seketika dan mencoba mencari Len. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Len menghilang seketika semenjak kami memasuki kabut ini. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir bahwa kabut ini adalah kabut yang pernah diceritakan oleh kedua orang tua kami. Aku sangat takut, apalagi menghadapi ini sendirian, tanpa siapapun. Sembari memberanikan diri, sesekali aku berteriak memanggil nama , dan Len. Dan tetap saja Len tidak membalas teriakkan ku. Beberapa pikiran negative mulai berdatangan padaku sedikit demi sedikit. Akupun berjalan lambat. Semakin aku berjalan lambat, aku merasa bahwa semakin dekat maut menghampiriku. Akupun mencoba berlari, tak peduli kemana kakiku membawaku pergi, aku hanya ingin berlari dan keluar dari kabut ini dan melihat adik kembarku, Len yang tersenyum manis dihadapanku. Kuharap ini hanyalah mimpi saja! Tetapi… Aku tersandung ketika aku berlari, dan akupun melihat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar batangnya dan rindang daunnya. Akupun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Aku sempat khawatir kalau aku terus berlari, aku akan jatuh ke sebuah jurang, atau tebing, atau sungai yang dalam. Tetapi aku merasa aman ketika melihat pohon besar ini. Akupun melihat ke sekelilingku. Secara sekilas aku melihat bayangan seorang gadis ber-twintail dalam kabut. Aku terlonjak kanget setengah mati karenanya. Detik demi detik bayangan itu semakin mendekat, aku ingin sekali berteriak, tetapi aku tidak mampu melakukannya, saking ketakutannya diriku ini.

Ketika bayangan itu sudah dekat dan menghampiriku, akupun menutup mataku saking takutnya, kemudian aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal…

''Rin-oneechan?'' sahut suara itu. Suara yang sangat kukenal sekali… Akupun memutuskan untuk membuka mataku perlahan.

''…. Len? Leeeen!'' balasku pada Len kemudian akupun memeluk Len dengan erat, sangat erat.

''… Jangan tinggalkan aku, Leeen! Aku takut, sangat takut! Kalau saja kau mati, kalau saja itu terjadi… Dengan siapa aku akan…'' sambungku disertai desah tangis yang muncul seketika.

''Baiklah, Rin-oneechan,'' ucap Len padaku kemudian membalas pelukanku dan mencoba menenangkan suasana hatiku. Senyumnya Len… sungguh menyejukkan suasana hatiku seketika…

''Oh ya, Nee-chan. Perkenalkan, orang disebelahku ini adalah Miku, Hatsune Miku. Dia adalah gadis yang selalu dibicarakan bahwa dialah hantu dibalik kabut ini,'' jelas Len padaku. Kemudian akupun melirik sebelah Len. Rambut twintail berwarna torquise yang panjang dan gaun one-piece putih yang cukup panjang itu menghiasi dirinya. Ah, ia juga membawa sebatang daun bawang. Untuk apa?

''Perkenalkan. Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku menemukan Len-kun pada saat aku hendak pergi mencari daun bawang di daerah hutan berkabut ini. Dan juga, karena aku tahu seluruh daerah hutan berkabut ini, akupun memutuskan untuk membantunya mencarimu, kakaknya Len-kun,'' jelas Miku padaku. Yah, walah agak mencurigakan…

''Ah, namaku Rin, Rin Kagamine. Terimakasih sudah menemukan dan membantuk adikku, Len. Sungguh terimakasih banyak!'' ucapku pada Miku dengan sangat berterimakasih disertai mata berkaca-kaca a la kucing imut mut mut mut mut.

''Oh ya, Rin-oneechan. Miku-san ini adalah seorang '_Witch_' yang tinggal di hutan ini, namun ia tidak pernah melukai siapapun. Ia hanya tinggal dengan tenang disini,'' Jelas Len lagi dengan senyum inosen a la Len.

….. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

''Ah, jadi begitu ceritanya, mengapa Miku-san bisa tinggal disini dan menjadi witch…'' ucapku penuh pengertian. Yak! Saat ini kami berada di tempat tinggal Miku didalam hutan berkabut. Menurut dari apa yang kudengar dari Miku-san sendiri, ia tinggal disini sudah sekitar kurang lebih 800 tahun. Ia juga memiliki tubuh yang membuat hidupnya abadi, karena tubuhnya sudah terkena efek dari berbagai macam ramuan yang ia buat sendiri yang mengakibatkan ia kebal terhadap racun, tahan banting, tahan tebas, dan lain-lain yang _'inhuman'_. Ia seperti monster saja… Tetapi, ia juga ingin melepaskan efek ramuan-ramuan tersebut, hanya saja belum menemukan jalannya. Yang uniknya lagi, ia sangat suka daun bawang, hingga 800 tahun. Aku saja baru menyukai jeruk selama 10 tahun, dan Len menyukai pisang selama 10 tahun juga… Aku hanya bisa ber-sweatdropped ria ketika mendengar itu. Kelihatannya juga Miku-san itu baik.

''Oh, aku hampir lupa… Ketika hari sudah gelap… Aku akan, dan HARUS mengurung diriku dalam kamarku dan mencegah diriku dari keluyuran dalam hutan. Jika aku gagal, bisakah kalian membantuku untuk menghentikan diriku dari keluar rumah?'' pintanya pada kami.

''Apa maksudmu, Miku-san?'' Tanya ku dan Len secara bersamaan sambil memasang wajah super gaje bin penasaran a la Kagamine Twins.

''Ehehe… Sebenarnya… Karena ramuan yang kubuat dan kuminum sekitar 258 tahun yang lalu, aku memiliki _split personality_… Yang berarti diriku yang sebaliknya dari yang sekarang,'' ucapnya menjelaskan,dan pada bagian split personality dengan nada yang ditekankan seperti nada penyesalan dan sweatdrop ria.

Kamipun ber-jawsdrop ria begitu mengetahui hal itu, lalu memandangi wajah masing-masing.

''Eh? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?'' ucap Miku dengan wajah inosennya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

''Baiklah! Aku sudah menutup seluruh jendela-jendela yang ada di gubukku ini! Setelah aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, tolong jagai diriku dan cegah diriku dari keluar kamar ya! Mohon bantuannya!'' ucap Miku pada Len dan aku. Kami berdua hanya bisa nyengir gaje saja. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir, bagaimana kalau kami dijadikan bahan ramuan?

Setelah itu, Miku pun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam dan luar.  
Yang dalam oleh Miku dan luar oleh Len dan diriku, Rin. Kami pun berjaga secara bergiliran. Memang terlihat menyenangkan, tetapi ini sangat sulit. Kali ini giliranku yang pertama muncul.

Aku tidak tahu pukul berapa ini, dan langit terlihat sangat gelap. Ketika aku mulai mengantuk dan mencoba menutup mataku, aku mendengar sebuah geraman dan pukulan dari arah kamar Miku.

_'Sepertinya sudah dimulai…' _pikirku sembari memandangi pintu kamar  
Miku yang kami kunci dengan tumpukkan banyak barang.

Tetapi, semakin lama, aku semakin bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara geraman itu. Aku makin banyak berkeringat dingin dengan hebat. Seperti apa nanti wujud dari tubuhnya Miku-san? It uterus terbayang-bayang dalam fikiranku. Apakah nantinya akan jadi seperti G*nd*m? Atau jadi seperti K*r*r* G*ns**? Ataukah jadi perempuan dalam manga T* L* R* dan S*r* N* *t*sh*m*n*? Atau jangan-jangan ia akan memiliki ekor dan telinga kucing seperti L**n M*tch*ll* G*ll*tt* D*s R**s di anime D*g D*ys?

Ah tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin akan menjadi seperti itu!

Ketika aku berfikir keras dan gaje akan hal ini, aku mendengar sebuah suara keras dari arah kamar Miku dan yang kulihat adalah pintu kamarnya jebol bin bablas! Bablas kayak abis dicuri sama maling! Akupun bergegas membangunkan Len dan membawanya bersamaku ke kamar Miku. Tetapi saying, Miku sudah tidak ada disana. Kulihat kamarnya berantakkan, penuh dengan cakaran kuku tangan. Di langit-langit kamar, tembok kiri kanan, lantai, ranjang, hamper semuanya memiliki bekas cakaran kuku tangan.

''Hoo? Jadi kaliankah yang dibawa'nya' kemari, huh?'' ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar dari belakang kami. Bulu kuduknya Len pun langsung berdiri, sampai kaki-kakinya Len juga ikut berdiri (loh?). Kami pun melihat kebelakang dengan perlahan, lalu melihat sosok Miku— hanya saja… warna rambutnya berwarna hitam, bola matanya berwarna merah darah… Yah, walau pakaian yang dikenakan sama.

''Siapa kamu?'' Tanya Len disertai sweat drop super gaje. Lalu Len pun mendapat sebuah hadiah, yakni jitakan super kuat dari gadis itu.

''Jangan-jangan… Kau itu… Split personalitynya Miku-san?''

''…''

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

''Haah! Kupikir aku akan dijadikan bahan ramuan atau sebagainya…'' ucapku disertai nada lega.

''Ya… Kupikir aku akan mati malam ini juga…'' ucap Len disertai nada lega juga. Tak kusangka kalau split personality nya Miku-san seperti ini.

''Dasar anak-anak baka! Untuk apa aku membunuh, memutilasi, lalu memasukkan bagian-bagian tubuh kalian untuk dijadikan ramuan? Tidak aka nada gunanya,'' sahut Miku pada kami.

_'Wah, ternyata dia badmouthed, ya…' _batinku disertai dengan sweatdrop.

''Hei, ini sudah larut malam, kenapa kalian tidak tidur saja?'' Tanya Miku pada kami.

''Uh, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena suara geraman barusan yang kau buat…'' jawabku dengan terbata-bata disertai sweatdrop. Aku merasa aka nada hal gawat yang terjadi mala mini.

''… Uh, a-aku pun sama dengan Rin-oneechan…'' jawab Len pada Miku. Ia juga berekspresi hampir sama denganku.

''…. Baiklah…'' sahut Miku.

''Tapi, ada syaratnya jika kalian tidak ingin tidur larut malam begini…'' sambungnya disertai dengan raut wajah yang super-aneh, anehnya kayak muka mau ngapain deh.

''…. LOL WHUT?'' balas kami berdua pada Miku dengan gaje nya. Saking gajenya sampai kami menahan tawa masing-masing.

…..

''Bagaimana, huh?'' Tanya Miku padaku dan Len.

''Hmm… Oke! Kami akan melakukannya,'' jawab ku dan Len secara bersamaan. Kami akan melakukan sebuah permainan kecil yang akan menemani kami bertiga mala mini, lalu setelah selesai, kami akan kembali tidur, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, Miku-san malah tidak kembali ke kamar, melainkan akan tidur bersama kami…

Oh ya, kami akan memainkan permainan kecil, yaitu Arm wrestling. Dan yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah Len, melawan Miku…

''Semangat, Leen~'' ucapku member semangat pada Len. Lalu Len pun mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda 'okee! Serahkan padaku!'.

''Heheh, jangan lihat diriku dari luar, kau tidak bisa melihat buku hanya dari sampulnya, kau tahu?'' sahut Miku dengan senyum sinis yang aneh. Yah, walau tidak memiliki niat buruk dan sebagainya…

''Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Miku-san. Tidak akan,'' ucap Len dengan serius.

''Len dan Miku-san, tolong bersiap diposisi,'' ucapku pada Len dan Miku untuk bersiap melakukan arm wrestling. Aku yang jadi jurinya, nyahaha~ Oke, kembali lagi ke cerita. Setelah Len dan Miku siap di posisi, akupun menyatakan mulai pada permainan ini.

Len terlihat agak kesulitan melawan Miku. Sepertinya tenaga Miku lebih besar daripada Len… Dalam hitungan detik, Len langsung terpental kalah oleh Miku. Uwaah! Tidaaak! Leeen!

''Ugh… Kenapa… Kenapa aku bisa kalah sama perempuan seperti dia…'' sahut Len sembari mengorek lantai dengan pose depresi. Len kelihatannya tidak menerima kekalahannya.

''Sudah kubilang, jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya,'' ucap Miku dengan santai.

_'Dia ini super santai sekalee! Modar deh gue!'_batinku disertai sweatdrop.

''Berikutnya, Rin-chan~'' sambung Miku sembari melirik diriku dengan tatapan sinis bin anehnya itu. Akupun bergidik seketika, disertai keringat dingin yang tumpeh tumpeh sampai membanjiri seisi rumah ini.

''B-baik…'' ucapku dengan terbata-bata. Tetapi aku mencoba untuk memberanikan diri. Dan, kali ini Len yang menjadi juri nya. Eh? Len sudah sembuh dari depresi nya, ya?

''Baiklah, kita akan memulai ronde kedua di Arm Wrestling tengah malam!'' ucap Len a la MC sebuah acara. Aku hanya bisa bersweatdropped ria saja melihat tingkah laku Len yang mulai gaje.

''Bersiaaaaap….. Mulai!'' sambung Len sembari membuka dan memulai permainan ini.

Miku terlihat sangat normal dan tidak kelelahan sedikit pun. Saat aku mencoba menjatuhkan tangannya, uuh! Sulit sekali! Tangannya terbuat dari apa sih?! Dari batu, atau baja toh?! Dasar botak! Eh, batak!

''Ngghh..!'' geramku yang kesulitan melawan Miku dalam Arm Wrestling.

_'Mustahil aku bisa mengalahkan orang yang hidup selama 800 tahun!' _batinku disertai sweatdrop. Tetapi aku terus mencoba untuk mengalahkan Miku, terus dan terus. Aku tidak akan menyerah!

''Bagaimana? Mau menyerah saja, Rin-chan?'' Tanya Miku padaku disertai senyuman kecil.

''Ti..dak…a..kan..!'' jawabku dengan penuh semangat dan terbata-bata. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku semangat begini.

Kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang ringan ketika aku mencoba menjatuhkan tangan Miku ke arah meja. Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat kalau…

''….. Aku menang..?'' ucapku dengan agak kaget.

''…. Yattaaaaaaaa!'' sambungku kemudian disusul dengan loncat-loncat gaje, menari-nari gaje hingga Fukkireta pun ku tarikan dengan senantiasa. Len hanya bisa melongo gaje melihatku bisa menang melawan Miku.

''Nah, aku kalah~'' ucap Miku dengan nada iseng bin gaje.

''Ah, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan. Huaaah…'' ucapku yang disusul dengan kantuk yang amat sangat. Akupun langsung jatuh tertidur.

''…. Kelihatannya Rin-oneechan sangat senang…''

''Ya… Tentu saja kalau itu adalah kemenangan yang ia dapat dengan kekuatannya sendiri..''

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ketika aku bangun, aku melihat ke jendela di sebelah kananku, langit menunjukkan bahwa sudah pagi hari. Dan aku melihat Miku sedang berkeliling di daerah sana. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari daun bawang… Akupun langsung dan pergi mencari Len. Aku mencari ke ruang tamu, dan disanalah Len, sedang tertidur dengan lelap di sebuah kursi yang cukup lebar. Akupun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Len dan bersiap untuk pulang. Len pun bangun, lalu mendengarkan diriku yang meminta untuk pulang dengan segera. Lalu Len pun menyetujuinya, karena, tidak mungkin kita tinggal disini seumur hidup, ya 'kan? Maka dari itu, aku menyarankan Len untuk kembali ke gubuk tempat kami tinggal.

Ketika kami hendak bersiap untuk berangkat, Miku pun datang menyambut kami yang hamper saja berangkat…

''Eh? Kalian mau kemana?'' tanyanya pada kami. Sekarang juga warna rambtu dan bola matanya sudah kembali seperti semula…

''Kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke gubuk tempat kami tinggal. Terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin dan hingga saat ini, bahkan kami diijinkan untuk menginap disini selama satu malam. Sungguh, terima kasih,'' ucap Len berterima kasih pada Miku-san. Tetapi Miku-san terlihat sedih…

''Ah, begitu ya…'' balas Miku dengan raut wajah sedih. Aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya…

''… Hei, Miku-san… Bagaimana kalau kau ikut tinggal di gubuk kami saja?'' saranku pada Miku-san. Sepertinya dia sangat kesepian, hingga hidup sendirian seperti ini…

''E-eh? Sungguh? T-tapi…'' ucap Miku dengan nada yang kecil, tetapi dapat kami dengar. Lalu Len pun menatapku, dan akupun menatapnya. Len mengangguk padaku, dan aku mengerti apa maksudnya itu.

''Iya! Tinggal bersama kami, kita bertiga! Kau pasti kesepian hidup disini, ayo keluarlah dari hutan ini dan tinggal bersma kami!'' sahutku dengan riang pada Miku. Kemudian Miku menatapku dengan mata yang kerkaca-kaca dan senyum yang mempesona. Uwaah, dia imut sekali kalau tersenyum…

''… B-baiklah! Tunggu disini ya? A-aku akan mengambil segala keperluanku terlebihdahulu!'' ucap Miku dengan kegirangan. Ia pun langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya.

Kami pun menunggunya untuk beberapa menit. Sembari menunggu kadang Len dan aku bermain gunting kertas batu, atau semacamnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Miku keluar dari rumahnya dan akhirnya ikut pergi bersama kami.

''… Tunggu.. Aku 'kan tidak tahu lokasi hutan iniii!'' teriakku gaje sambil menjambak rambutku sampai botak bablas berkilauan.

''Ah, kalau lokasi hutan tenang saja, aku tahu tempat ini~'' sahut Miku disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

Akupun memasang 'puppy face' dan berkata dalam batinku _'Miku-san! Kau penyelamatku,' _dengan gaje sementara Len pun menatapku dengan sweatdrop.

Selagi kami berjalan menelusuri hutan, kami juga sambil berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Entah berapa lama kami berjalan, kami melihat bahwa kabut makin menipis, tipis, tipis, tipiiiiis hingga akhirnya kabut itu menghilang dari hadapan kami. Lalu kami melihat sebuah gubuk yang…..

''Hei! Itu gubuk tempat kami tinggal!'' seru ku dengan girang, saking girangnya sampai joget-joget Caramelldansen.

''Rin-oneechan, nggak perlu sampai segitunya juga kale,'' sahut Len dengan sweatdrop nya yang luar binasa.

''Ara? Jadi itu rumah kalian? Indah sekali~'' ucap Miku dengan puppy face nya. Tunggu, kenapa ia memakai puppy face ku?

''Uh, iya, ini gubuk tempat kami tinggal,'' jawabku pada Miku dengan santai dan riang.

Miku terlihat sangat senang pada saat itu, begitupun dengan Len. Setelah kejadian itu, kami pun tinggal bertiga di luar desa. Tetapi… Kelihatannya warga desa agak takut dengan Miku, karena ia adalah sosok yang tinggal dalam hutan berkabut itu. Walau hutan berkabut itu penuh misteri, hutan berkabut itu juga bisa menjadi tempat yang menyimpang kenangan indah…

Dan juga, setelah Miku tinggal bersama kami, gubuk tempat kami tinggal menjadi tempat kedokteran yang kadang-kadang dikunjungi. Kami hidup sangat bahagia, apalagi jadi banyak lawakan-lawakan yang tidak jelas arahnya kemana.

…

_**17 Years later…**_

''Aku akan merawat kalian berdua, karena kalian sudah tua saat ini…'' ucap seorang gadis ber-twintail torquise yang berkisar umur 16 tahunan. Ia sedang mengelus-elus dua buah tengkorak dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Gadis itupun tersenyum kecil.

''… Rin-chan & Len-kun.. Aku akan merawat kalian, hingga aku menemukan obat penawar untuk diriku.. Jadi, tunggu aku, ya? Di tempat dimana kalian berada sekarang…'' sambung gadis itu yang seketika meneteskan air mata.

''Permisii… Apakah tempat ini adalah gubuk kesehatan?'' Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua yang usianya berkisar antara 18 hingga 20 tahun. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat khawatir, apalagi disebelahnya ada perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang kelihatannya sedang hamil…

''Ah! Tunggu sebentar disini, ya? Rin-chan & Len-kun… Kita mendapatkan sebuah _mangsa_ lagi…''

—

_ED Song: -Hazy Moon- __初音ミク __ft. Ryuusei-P_

—

_**The End**_

—

_**Author's Note:**_

Disaat akhir, sebenarnya Miku sudah jadi gila karena dia tinggal sendirian lagi, sampai setres saking sayangnya sama Rin & Len.

Tulang-belulang Len diapain sama Miku? Naah, meneketempret deh gue. Cuma dapet ide gitu doang :v

Cowok laki-laki di akhir itu siapa? Halah, tebaklah, itumah Kaito, sebenernya sih ditemenin Meiko…

Maksud dari ''_mangsa_'' di akhir kalimat yang diucapkan Miku apa? Oh itu, Miku bermaksud ngebunuh setiap orang yang datang ke gubuknya Rin & Len. Tahu kan kenapa Miku punya split personality? Sebenernya Miku yang rambut hitam itu ASLI nya Miku, tapi nongol pas malem doang. Jadi, yang rambutnya Torquise siapa? Nah, disini saya tuker peran sifat Miku yang torquise sama rambut item, sio rambut item kita sebut aja Zatsune. Jadi…

_Zatsune Miku (rambut hitam) - Miku yang asli a.k.a yang baik (walau badmouthed -_-)_

_Hatsune Miku (rambut torquise) - Miku's split personality a.k.a yang jahatnya_

Selama ini, 'Hatsune' Cuma main-main sama si kembar Kagamine :v

Ingat kalimat ini? _**''Hoo? Jadi k**__**aliankah yang dibawa'nya' kemari, huh?'' **_kenapa coba huruf _**'**__**nya' **_ nya di kasih kutip? :v

Kok ada sensor sih di ceritanya? Ooh, maksudnya yang *** dan *****? Itumah Anime & Manga, mau tau apa aja? Cari sendiri sana! :v

Si kembar Kagamine di apain sama Miku? Yah, tau kan kalau udah dijelasin diatas 'Miku' asli yang mana, yap! Si kembar Kagamine udah mati :S

Jangan bunuh gueeee! *kabur*

Miku sebenerenya emang niat nyari korban, bukan mau cari obat penawar… Dan karena Zatsune nggak mampu cari penawar, dia gak bisa apa-apa kalau malam..

Gimana caranya Miku bunuh korban-korban sebelum Kagamine Twins? Halah, itu aja ditanyain, coba cari sendiri -_- Google is yer friend, dude!

Oke, cukup sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca FF saya.

Hatur nuhun thank you! Doumo arigatou gozaimashita!

—

_Created: December 28, 2012, 5:20:36 PM_

_Done: March 2, 2013, 10:30:15 AM_

_© RizuYuuki FanFiction_


End file.
